1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a slide-type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type electronic devices have become increasingly popular. A slide-type electronic device often includes a main body and a lid body slidable with respect to the main body by means of a sliding mechanism.
The sliding mechanism includes two guide rails formed symmetrically on opposite sides of the main body, and two guide arms formed symmetrically on opposite sides of the lid body corresponding to the two guide rails. Each guide arm defines a guide slot. Each guide rail is received in the corresponding guide slot and slidable relative to the corresponding guide arm.
However, the size of each guide rail is slightly smaller than that of the corresponding guide slot, that is to say there is a small clearance between the guide rail and the corresponding guide arm. Therefore, as the contacting area between the guide rail and the corresponding guide slot is bigger, a sliding friction between the guide rail and the guide slot is larger, and the guide arm and the guide rail tends to wear and tear easily.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art; an electronic device with a new slide-type mechanism is desired.